How Albus Saves My Life
by S.J. More
Summary: To make this short, Snape goes out one night, supposed to meet his death but Dumbledore saves him!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note  
--------------  
I will try and update this. Also I will try and make it look a little better, but since I'm not sure how to get it into the style I had in so, it might take a while. Also thanks for the reviews! And I will try to make those changes!

* * *

Our Favorite Character: Professor Severus Snape

* * *

Sitting by the fireplace,

Enjoying the warm light,

Seeing as it's just a summers night,

I went out to buy goodies in the moonlight,

Wishing it would stay the same,

As it was always so peaceful,

When the students aren't around,

The goodies are for me and my potions,

They are always so neat and tidy in my cabinet,

I always do my potions,

Because it's all I have now,

The death eaters still fight,

But without there top spy,

As I've been figured out,

And sentenced to death,

Dumbledore keeps me safe,

As only he could,

I know that I might not survive,

But I have no real reason to live,

As it's only me and my potions,

That Dumbledore really needs,

I will keep this position until the day I die,

Or will the one who-must-not-be-named,

Die for good,

And leave me alone,

Forever,

But the death eaters they know my secrets as well,

And they all can't be caught as their are too many of that lot,

I don't see anyone lurking in the darkness,

As I turn the next corner,

Walking to the brilliantly light castle,

On top of the hill,

Someone aims a spell to make me freeze before I pull my wand and shoot back,

I fall over frozen on my face,

And then get turned over,

It's Lucius Malfoy, who could have guessed,

He smirks in my face as the charm is wearing off,

I struggle as he smirks even more,

He kicks me in the chest as I feel myself beginning to be let free,

He raises his wand and says the last words of time,

The green curse hits me square in the chest,

I see him fall over as well and see a white blur,

Dumbledore, my mind reads as always but he's too late,

* * *

Or is he?  
Sequel or not?  
Shall I make another? 


	2. Chapter 2

Our Favorite Character: Professor Severus Snape

* * *

I blink my eyes twice before I realize I'm in the infirmary,

I can't believe it,

The old man has down it again,

Yet, he saves another helpless soul from death,

I try to sit up but I feel I'm in restraints,

I look around the room,

The morning sun greets my face,

I close my eyes and look away,

It's just too bright,

My dungeons never get that much sun,

The headmaster enters the infirmary,

The moment I wake up,

He always does to my surprise,

Shows up in the nick of time,

He must be someone special to know what's going on,

As I will never know,

He walks over to the bed and looks at me,

'I see you're awake,' he says softly,

I can only nod in reply,

As to how to do answer a question that it obvious,

Dumbledore chuckles as he invades my mind,

That is swarmed with questions that need and want to be answered,

'Well my boy, all those questions will be answered in due time,' he assures me,

'Sure,' I say in a voice that was a little croaky,

I was lying here for to long,

Dumbledore nodded and sat down,

'You have lived as I have just got word of what happened and Nicolas has appeared with a new potion of his,' Dumbledore said calmly,

I blink my eyes in disbelief,

A potion, saved me?

'Your joking old man', I croak.

When he shakes his head,

I raise an elegant eyebrow,

He smiles and strolls away into Madam Poppy Pomfrey's office,

Once again I am saved by the great white bumblebee,

I shall get to live on in this big glorious castle,

Oh but the students?

When will they get here?

Or have they already?

I should have one more week,

But I might have been laying here that long,

Please, oh please,

Let me have another day,

Dumbledore comes out with a potion of his,

'You need to take this for a week or two to regain your strength,

After all, you will need it tomorrow seeing all those cute little first years in your classroom',

'Albus when did they get here?'

'Just a few days you didn't miss anything,

But I left your little speech for you'.

'So I have to give it to them yet'.

'I believe that they will get more out of it if you say it,

Or if all else fails,

They'll fear you till there 5th or 6th year,

Which is better in your opinion'.

'The later seems a bit better Albus,

And tell Nicolas I send my gratitude'.

'Oh, of course, I will,

Sleep well my boy, tomorrow might come sooner than you think'.

'Yeah, to much sooner.' I chuckled as I felt myself drifting off to a dream world.

* * *

¿The End Or Not?  
Should there be a sequel with this one as well?  
I shall have to see, how many reviews I get but I do another, Sorry! 


End file.
